digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lalamon
Lalamon is a Plant Digimon. It has an appearance like a flower . It spins the leaf on its head to fly unsteadily, and is expressionless but charming. Attacks *'Seed Blast'This attack retains its original name of "Nuts Shoot" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Nuts Shoot): Fires solid nuts from its mouth with surprisingly accurate aim. *'Lala Spiral'This attack retains its original name of "Lala Screw" in Digimon World Data Squad. (Lala Screw): Spins its leaf with all its might to assault the opponent. *'Sing a Song'This attack is named "Lullaby" in Digimon World Data Squad.: Puts the opponent to sleep with a pleasant song. *'Nuts Gun': Fires tree nuts forcefully from its mouth. *'Nuts Bazooka': Fires tree nuts even more forcefully from its mouth. *'Nuts Explosion': Fires exploding seeds from its head. *'Petite Tackle' (Petit Tackle): Tackles with its small body. Design Lalamon has the appearance of a with a green body with stretchy arms and legs, and a pink head with a yellow leaf on the top of it, and a pair of eyes and a mouth which resemble three black dots. It flies by lightly spinning its leaf. Etymologies ;Lalamon (ララモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(He-En:) Probably a pun on both the sound of a " " and Lala and Rara are written in as . Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon World Data Squad Digimon Next Some Lalamon and Tanemon are seen as part of Sunflowmon's traveling caravan at the Desert Oasis, where Meramon terrorized them. digivolved to and managed to defeat Meramon with the help of . Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World DS Lalamon digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve further to Sunflowmon if above Level 19. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Lalamon is #065, and is a Rookie-level, Technical-class, Insect/Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 93 HP, 129 MP, 60 Attack, 55 Defense, 71 Spirit, 68 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 2 and Money Saver 1 traits. Lalamon digivolves from Budmon and can digivolve to Sunflowmon or RedVegiemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Lalamon, your Digimon must be at least LV7. Lalamon can be hatched from the Green DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Lalamon is #053, and is a Rookie-level, Attacker-class, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Poison Protection and Skill User traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Sunflowmon. Lalamon digivolves from Budmon and can digivolve into Sunflowmon or Ninjamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Lalamon, your Digimon must be at least level 10. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Lalamon can DigiFuse to Rosemon Burst Mode with Rosemon, Sunflowmon, Lilamon, and Babamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Lalamon is a Plant Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve to Woodmon, Sunflowmon, Togemon, and Vegiemon. It's special attack is Seed Blast and its support skill is Flower Guard which prevents Poison. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Lalamon is #059 and is a Plant Data Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve to Woodmon, Sunflowmon, Togemon, and Vegiemon. It's special attack is Seed Blast and its support skill is Flower Guard which prevents Poison. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) A Lalamon is one of the Digimon locked up in cages in the Digi-Market for prospective hackers to purchase, but is freed alongside the other captives when Keisuke Amasawa and Ryuji Mishima defeat the salesman. Digimon World Re:Digitize Lalamon digivolve from Budmon and can digivolve to Birdramon, Leomon, Seadramon, and Sunflowmon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon, if the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Lalamon digivolves from Budmon and Motimon and can digivolve to Sunflowmon, Vegiemon, Togemon, Woodmon, and Seadramon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon Masters Lalamon digivolves to Sunflowmon at level 11. Digimon Heroes! Lalamon can digivolve to Sunflowmon. Digimon Links Lalamon digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve to Woodmon, Sunflowmon, Togemon, and Vegiemon. Digimon ReArise Lalamon digivolves from Tanemon and will digivolve to Sunflowmon or Woodmon. Digimon Battle Lalamon is a raisable Digimon. Notes and references